


In the Land of Gods and Monsters

by alex_go



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_go/pseuds/alex_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always waiting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Land of Gods and Monsters

In the land of Gods and Monsters, I was an angel  
Livin’ in a garden of Evil 

Will didn’t know how long he could handle delving into the minds of the killers Jack pushes his way. He didn’t know how much trauma his already fragile hold on reality could take. He’s reminded of what Hannibal told him. 

‘I don’t care about the lives you save. I care about yours.’

He’s never had anyone care about his wellbeing after losing his father. He knew Alana will always be the curious academic who’ll want to study him more than be intimate with him. Professional curiosity is what she called it; the reason they couldn’t even be in the same room alone. He’s fine with it. He is. 

And then, in comes Hannibal. Open about his curiosity, about his interest and intent to take things into a more intimate connection. He doesn’t know how to feel about it. 

Staring out at the building, focusing on the lone window lit, he knew he should get out now. He knows he’s there, waiting. He always seemed to be waiting on him.

 

You got that medicine I need  
Fame, Liquor, Love, give it to me slowly  
Put your hands on my waist, do it softly  
ME and God we don’t get along so now I see.

 

The Red Dragon is dead; His corpse on the concrete yard with his blood flowing freely and seemingly forming a pair of bloody wings. He’s exhausted from the fight but his adrenalin is pumping and making everything sharp. Clear. Clarity. 

Raising his hand in the air, seeing the blood and Hannibal. “It really does look black in the moonlight.”

Pulling himself up with Hannibal’s help, he immediately wrapped his arms around the serial killer. His mind flashes to that morning. Reading from tattlecrime about the escape of the ‘murder husbands’ and how dangerous they are, now that they’re together. Sipping wine while Hannibal is in the shower. Feeling at peace. The literal calm before the storm. 

He’s drawn back to reality feeling the stiffness of Hannibal’s body. His shoulders tense, like a coil ready to spring into action at a drop of a hat. He untangles his left arm from his neck and grabs his arm to put on his waist as he stares at his eyes.

“I feel like all the roads we took would always lead us to this.” Will whispered, his eyes focused on the doctor’s.

“It was a long journey for the both of us. But now you finally see, dearest.” Hannibal said, his hand coming to cup Will’s cheek. 

Will couldn’t help but lean into the touch. It has been too long since he has welcomed anyone’s touch, including Molly’s. Their married life was the biggest farce of all. He isn’t’ ashamed to say that he used it as a cover while he worked out what Hannibal, the doctor, the serial killer and the one man who honestly saw him wholly, meant to him. 

 

Fuck yeah give it to me  
This is heaven, what I truly want…  
Innocence lost..

In the land of Gods and Monsters, I was an angel  
Lookin’ to get fucked hard…

God’s dead, I said, baby, that’s alright with me.


End file.
